nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
Raiko Korin
Raiko Korin '(降臨雷光 ''Kōrin Raikō), also known as 'Static Hero: Storm Bringer '(静的ヒーローストームブリンガー Seiteki Hīrō Sutōmuburingā), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the main protagonists of Ghosty & Gassy: NC1-A. Appearance Raiko is a relatively tall and is of a muscular build. His skin is tanned, with a few dull Lichtenberg figures running along his arms. He has short, pale, stormy blue hair with a sharp hairline and a fade on the sides. Towards the top, the length of his hair remains short though it is longer than on the sides and is incredibly spiky, with a few hairs falling over his forehead. His eyes are sharp and narrow, with his irises being a baby blue, and his pupils are a very dark blue shade. His school uniform is relatively typical, though the blazer is slightly worn out, his top button is regularly undone, and his shirt untucked. His shoes are baby blue Off-White x Nike Air Force 1s that are, for the most part, well-kept, though he wears them all the time. His casual clothes are usually manly expensive denim, whether grey or blue, and a long but well-fitting short sleeved shirt underneath. Hero Costume- Personality Raiko is a quiet, but confident person, and gives off a regularly troubled aura. Coming from a rich family of powerful Quirk users, he has some deep-seated pride, though it does not express itself in arrogance. Instead, it's more about self-deprecation. He never feels as though he's doing good enough to achieve the standards set upon him by his family, whether they have been explicitly stated to him or they are a self-imposed interpretation of what he thinks his family expects from him. He exudes a cool guy attitude, and catches the attention of lots of girls that meet him or pass him by. Despite this, he is mostly oblivious to such interactions and does not actively acknowledge it even when he isn't ignorant of the admiration. His self-deprecation is not easily quelled, and for this reason, he is considered rather stubborn. No matter who tells him he's doing well, and no matter how much praise he receives, he never seems to accept it, and in fact, will outright refuse it, stating that he still has so much farther to go. Beyond all else, he pushes himself relentlessly to acquire results that he deems to be indefinitely out of reach. Due to his Quirk, Raiko has likely come to the conclusion that most things require utmost strength and problems should be forced through restlessly, and often lacks the ability to calm down and benefit from easy-going strategic manoeuvres. From the moment he manifested his Quirk Static, he believed it was a power entirely based on raw strength. This is until he made the discovery much later on during his time at U.A that his abilities could also be used on a far smaller scale, which is gradually changing his outlook and developing him as a person as well as a hero. Raiko's inspiration in life is the Number 1 Hero, Endeavour, whose redemption was a source of admiration for him. Seeing a Pro with a powerful Quirk based entirely on strength being used in such precise and utilitarian ways was something he acknowledged when he could do the same with his own power. Raiko strives to be the best hero he can be, and represent society as a mighty figure that couldn't be beaten. The effort Endeavour put in to achieve this as well as the effort he put into developing himself from a cruel man into a kind-hearted, genuine hero is something that Raiko looks up to. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Due to Raiko's intense and hard-working nature, he has developed physical strength that can overpower most of his peers. This added onto his already tall stature makes for a powerhouse that can tank through obstacles in his way. His Quirk allows for equally devastating might that blows away his opponents effortlessly. As a result of the harmful drawbacks of this power, however, he has begun to master more slight abilities for more complex moves over the destructive kind. His speed is increased using Static, though not vastly. Therefore, Raiko possesses competent all-round strengths, peaking in his offensive capability. Strong Physique: 'As stated, Raiko's physical stature is highly admirable, featuring large muscles and an inherently strong frame. Without his Quirk, Raiko could still take on a variety of less Quirk-based opponents. '''Intellect: '''Though Raiko is not as intelligent as some of his fellow classmates, he is by no means stupid, and following the development of his Quirk in simpler ways, he has learned to think outside the box when confronted with challenges and obstacles. Quirk Static (静的 ''Seiteki) manifests as an emitter Quirk mainly via Raiko's hands. It grants him the ability to freely manipulate electrons in his surroundings, typically being expressed as large, destructive moves that wipe out opponents quickly and thoroughly. Additionally, usage on a smaller scale allows for attraction, repulsion, and slight nerve-disrupting static shocks. Excessive use of the Static Quirk results in pain and discomfort like pins and needles, and on occasion, Lichtenberg figures on his arms and body. Super Moves * '''Static Shock Combat (スタチク・ショク・コムバト Sutachiku Shoku Komubato): Raiko sends small but painful shocks through his opponent on contact mid combat. This is a fighting style developed in response to the drawbacks of his Quirk. * Lightning Laser (ライトニング・レーザ Raitoningu Rēza): Raiko unleashes a mighty display of his true power, blasting out a ray of electricity in a straight path. The damage output is high, but the effects on him are severe. * Blackhole (ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): Raiko attracts objects/entities at a high speed with moderate to great strength. * Launch (ロンチ Ronchi) : Raiko repels objects/entities at a high speed with moderate to great strength. Stats * Strength 6/5 (S) * Speed 3/5 © * Technique 2/5 (D) * Intelligence 4/5 (B) * Cooperativeness 3/5 © Equipment